


Be Safe

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [82]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Little Brother Racer, M/M, foster family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Jack and Crutchie nearly walk in on something and set out to attempt to have The Talk with Racer.





	Be Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Roseanne

When Jack and Crutchie got home, Race and Spot were sitting a little too close together and a little too out of breath to have just been watching the Giants game, not matter how immersed the two tended to get in any sporting event.

“How’s the game?” Jack asked when he received no acknowledgement. From Spot that would have been normal, but Racer never ignored his older brothers.

“I’m gonna head out.” Spot spoke suddenly, standing up. Looking at Racer, he said, “I’ll text you.”

“See you later.” Racer nodded. As Spot shut the door behind him, Race stood up and muttered a quick good night before going up the stairs to his room.

After a moment of confused silence, Crutchie as, “Did you notice how his shirt was a little bit…”

“....like it hadn’t been on his back all night?” Jack finished the thought with a grimace.

“What’s worse?” Crutchie posed, “What we almost walking in on or who he was doing it with?”

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Jack shook his head, “but he’s too young for both!”

“He’s sixteen.” the red-head rolled his eyes, “We all know what we were like at sixteen.”

“Yeah, but I was doing it with people my own age!” Jack replied, “Conlon is nineteen! And hates me just as much as I hate him. He could just be using Racer to get to me!”

“Do you hear yourself?” Crutchie raised a highly judgmental eyebrow. They were silent for a minute before Crutchie asked, “Do you know if Denton has given Tony 'The Talk' yet?”

“When has anyone ever had to educate Tony on anything.” Jack scoffed, but headed toward the stairs with Crutchie. Opening Racer’s door, he said, “Hey.”

“Can we do this later?” Racer looked up from his laptop, giving Jack and exasperated look, “I’ll save you the trouble. I know you don’t like Spot, I know he doesn’t like you. No, we haven’t gone all the way, but when we do I know all about safe sex. Thanks for all the Trojan jokes you’ve made for the past several years, they'll really pay off.”

Jack was saved from needing to answer when Crutchie said, “He’s a bit older than you. We just wanted to make sure that he’s not pressuring you into doing anything.”

“Believe me, he’s not pressuring me into anything.” Racer smirked, enjoying the face journey Jack was going on.

“Just be safe, Twinkle Toes.” Crutchie smirked, pulling the now sputtering Jack from the room and leaving Racer to work on his homework.


End file.
